SORRY
by Poonum
Summary: Sometimes few words really hurts badly..bcz u never expected such tone and words from ur best Buddy..And sometimes situation also against you..Who is angry with whom and who did what mistake and who will saya Sorry.. Just peeps inside and find out...OS related to DUO purely...


_Duo came back after a hectic day and Daya went into his room directly to sleep when Abhijeet stops him for dinner as.._

Abhijeet: Daya khana tu kah lo yaar…

Daya (_really tired tone): _Boss main bht thaka hua hoon..plz muja kuch nai khana…

Abhijeet: Yaar muja malom hai tum bht thak gaya ho…par thora saa tu kuch kah lo..din main bhi kuch teak sa nai kah paya tum…Dayaaa?

Daya (_abt to enter into his room): _Abhi yaar Plzzzzzzzzzz….

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Daya wo file

Daya (_intruppts): _Mera pas hai yar..ab plz sona do..mujsa hila bhi nai jaa raha.. _And wd this he enter into his room and closes the door.. Abhijeet took a sigh and smiles at this..After having dinner he too moves towards his room and sleeps…_

_Next Morning, Abhijeet woke up and Found Daya not at home…He dials his number who informed him that his Friend Raj is Ill and hospitalized as well..so he is there with him…After getting ready Abhijeet moves towards Bureau..where All greeted him and Abhijeet asked…_

Abhijeet (_to Freddy): _Freddy ACP sahab aye gaya kye?

_Before Freddy replied abt it..ACP enters inside the bureau and replies as _

ACP: Haan Abhijeet aye gaya..(_All become Alert) _ Daya kahan hai? File ready haina? Tum dono na sab check kar liya…dhako ksi bhi Gawah ka name missing nai hona chiya..After all case Minister sa jura hua hai..

Abhijeet (_nodded in yes): _Jee sir..maine aur Daya naa kal pora din laga kar sab gawahon ki details check kien hain aur file ready ki hai…App befikar rahen sir..

ACP (_forwarding hand): _File do muja..aik bar dhak loon..Pher Head quarter sa koi na koi file lana ata he hoga..

Abhijeet (_realized): _Sir wo..file wo tu..Daya ka pas hai..maine kal ussa daa di thi Sham ko Spot par jana sa pehla..

ACP: Tu Daya kahan hai Abhijeet? aur file?

Abhijeet: Sir Daya ka dost ki tabeat bht kharab ho gayi achanak…shyad accident hua ha..ussa subha subha hospital jana par gaya.. Maine uss say poocha wo kah raha tha ka main Bureau poonch jayon.. wo file laa kar Direct yahen aye jaya gaa…

ACP: Jaldi karo Abhijeet..muja file check bhi karni hai..Daya ko call karo aur bulyo ussa..

_Abhijeet nodded and dials Daya's number who attends the call and cuts with.._

Daya: boss bht traffic hai..main rasta mein he hoon..bas poonch raha hoon.. _And he cuts the call.._

_After all most half an hour Daya came inside the bureau…_

Purvi: Good Morning Daya sir…

Daya (_nodded): _Good Morning Purvi…

_Abhijeet look towards Daya, stood up from his seat and moves towards him in hurry…_

Abhijeet : Daya kahan rah gaya tha tum…? Sir kab sa intazar kar raha hain tumara…

Daya (_looking tense): _Yar wo Raj ki tabeat..usska pas aur koi bhi nahin tha..jab usska gher wala aya tu main nikla aur pher rasta mein Traffic..demag kharb kar diya itni garmi mein…

ACP (_came out from his cabin and says): _Daya aye gaya tum…Jaldi karo File do muja..HQ sa phone aya hai..muja kud jana para ga File laa kar…

Daya (_shocked): _File…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _haan File..tumara pas thi naa..kahan hai?

Daya (_realized): _Oh sorry yar..wo file tu main bhool aya..(_to ACP ) _sir file Quills mein hai..Main ata hoon laa kar… _And with this Daya moves back in hurry towards parking..and opens his quills and checks the Dashboard area to take file with him ..But found file no where…He was shocked …_Yah file kahan gayi? _He checks once again all places..Seats, back seats but Found File no where..he was tensed.. _Yah kasa ho sakta hai..maine tu File yahen rakhi thi…Raat mein tu itna thaka hua tha ka yaad he nahin raha..aur Abhi…Abhi ko bhi nai batya maine..Oh No..(_he holds his head) _Abb kye karon mein? File kahan gayi? (_he checks the quills once again) _Ab mein kye kahon sab sa? _At the same moment Freddy came there.._

Freddy: Daya sir? (_But he found Daya is some deep thought so he calls his name again) _Daya sir?

Daya (_with jerk looks at him): _haan ..haan freddy kye hua..?

Freddy: Sir App ko kab sa bula raha hoon..ACP sir na bejha app ko dakhna ka liya..itni dar ho gayi app file laa kar loota nahin tu… (_And he found very tense face of Daya) _Sir kye hua..app kuch pershan lag raha hain? Sab teak tu hai?

Daya (_looks at him): _Freddy tum jayo..main..main ata hoon… _Freddy want to ask again after feeling tense sound of Daya but he nodded and moved with confused expressions.. He came back in bureau..where ACP asked abt Daya as…_

ACP: Freddy …Daya kahan hai? Tuma ussa lana bejha tha naa maine…

_And at the same moment Daya enters inside the bureau with empty hands…Abhijeet moves towards him…_

Abhijeet: Daya yar kye itna time laga raha ho? Pehla he dar ho rahi hai (_noticed his empty hands)_ File..file kahan hai? (_but got no response from Daya, whose Head was already down) _kye Hua Daya? Kuch bolo gaa bhi? File kahan hai? Mili nai kye? (_irritate) _Gher paa bhool aya kye?

ACP (_shock): _kye? gher paa.. yah kye kiya Daya tum naa..pehla he dar ho rahi hai itni.._And he moves forward with .._Acha chalu mera sath gher chalu..muja file do..main wahen sa file laa kar nikal jayon ga HQ..(_looks at Daya) _Aur time waste nai karo..chalu…_He moves but realized that Daya is still at his place..he moves back and looks towards Daya.._Daya? kye hua? Asa chup chap khara kye ho…chalu bhi?

_But Daya was still there..looking tense and absent minded…_

Abhijeet (_feels something fishy): _Daya…Kye baat hai? Kuch hua hai kye…? Daya..(_Daya looks at him) _kye hua? File …? (_feels tense after seeing into Daya's eyes) _File gher paa he haina?

Daya (_nodded as no): _Yaar wo..File..file tu gari mein he thi…(_low tone) _ab pata nai kahan chali gayi..mil he nai rahi..(_Abhijeet shocked)_

ACP (_so shocked): _Kye? (_comes towards Daya) _kye matalb mil nahi rahi? Tum na teak sa Dhaka?

Daya (_low tone): _Yes sir..maine Quills achi taran sa dhaki..File kahen bhi mil nahin rahi sir…File tu gari main he the…

ACP (_sounds angry): _Gari mein he thi tu kahan gayi file Daya?

Daya: Malom nai sir..yah..yah sab kasa..

Abhijeet (_comes out from his stunned face): _Daya..yah kye kah raha ho..tum na Gari acha sa Dhaki hi nahin hogi… (_holding his arm) _chalu mera sath..Main dhakta hoon…tuma acha sa yaad haina ? subha gher sa nikalta hua File gari mein rakhi thi..Ho sakta hai Gher pa he rah gayi ho file…_He want to move but…_

Daya: Nai Abhijeet..(_Abhijeet foots stops) _file tu gari main he thi…

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya): _gari main he thi matalb..?

Daya (_starts looking downward and in ashamed tone): _matlab..wo..wo..(_scared) _wo..kal tum..tum na jab muja file di..tu…tu maine Gari main rakhi File…aur pher raat mein muja yaad he nahin raha ussa gari sa nikal ka gher rakhna… (_Abhijeet shocked while ACP stunned) _subha main quills mein nikla tu muja yahi laga ka File Quills mein he hai..aur ab jab Dhaka tu file nai hai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_so loud and Harsh): _D.A.Y.A….(_All looks towards Abhijeet with scare his voice was so harsh and angry) _ kye kah raha ho? Hosh mein ho tum..(_jerks him harshly) _wo koi mamoli file nai thi…jo tum yah sab bol raha ho.. Malom hai Minister ka case ka Gawyon ki list thi uss main…Uss file ka kssi galat hathon mein par jana ka matlab janta ho tum? (_Daya's head was down) _kye sa kye ho jaya gaa… asa kasa kar sakta ho tum? (_so harsh) _itna bari laparwie? Maine raat mein bhi poocha tum saa tu kye kaha tum naa..File mera pas hai… Bakwas nai kar sakta tha tum..itna thaka hua tha ka tuma itna bhi khyal nai raha ka wo file kitni nazuk hai..mera poochna ka bawajood..muja kah he diya hota…main nikal lata…aur tu har baat ka bara khyal rahta hai..Masti mazak tak..bas yah he nai hua tum saa..kam ki baat nai kar sakta tha bas tum…ab kye malom file kahan hogi..? Daya (_jerks his hand) _file kahan hai..?

Daya (_looks at him shockingly): _Boss main sach….muja nai malom..

Abhijeet (_so harsh): _Tu kis ko malom hai? Haan…zara sa ..zara saa kam teak saa nai hua tum saa..(_Daya feels hurt) _tuma itna bhi khyal nai aya ka Maine aur tum naa bhi kitni mehnat ki thi uss file par..pichla kitna dino sa Data collect kar raha tha mein..sirf tuma aram dana ka liya…tum raat bar soya rahya..aur maine akala mostly kaam raaton ko jag jag kar kiya… Tuma aram dana ka liya..Aik file sambal kar rakhna ko kaha tu tum saa wo bhi nai hua…this is too much Daya..tum itna laparwah kasa ho saka ho?...asi galti ki umeed maine tum sa kabhi nai ki thi…kabhi bhi nai…

ACP: Daya maine kabi socha bhi nai tha ka tum asi mistake karo gaa…Gari mein..gari mein koi itni imporatnat file rakhta hai…

Abhijeet: Sir rakhi tu…muja batya bhi nai.. Abb kye Karen gaa hum…

Daya (_tries to speak): _Abhijeet mein..

Abhijeet (_rises his hand in anger): _Chup raho Daya…muja tumara koi excuse nai sunana..

_Daya feels so hurt…he looks towards all juniors who were present there and looking at him..he was feeling so embarrass…He did not did anything intentionally but listening Abhijeet harsh words like this was so embarrassing for him at the moment…_

ACP (_looking so tense): _wo file dondo..Ager wo file galat hathon mein par gayi tu kye ho sakta hai tum log janta ho…sab ka sab apna informers ko laga do kam pa…(_looking towards Duo) _wo file dobara Ready karo..Main tab tak HQ sa baat karta hoon…

_Daya was abt to move when Abhijeet stops him harshly.._

Abhijeet: Rahna do Daya..wo file main kud he ready kar loonga…

Daya: Main help

Abhijeet (_intruppts): _Tum na pehla he kafi help kar dii hai..aur help naa he karo tu acha hoga…Aik file sambal ka tu rak nahin saka..aur kye Help karo gaa…_And with this he moves inside the record room..Daya was stunned at his place..He looks towards All with low eyes and could not stops himself and just left the bureau…after coming into parking he hits his hand with quills bonnet hardly..he was looking so much disturbed and hurt too…_

Daya: kasa..kasa galti ho gayi itni bari mujsa? Kasa? Ab wo file..wo file kahan hogi..mera quills sa file gyub ho gayi aur muja pata bhi nai chala..(_hurt tone) _Kitna kuch..Kitna kuch suna diya Abhijeet naa muja..wo bhi sab seniors ka samna..malom hai galti ki maine..par Aram sa bhi tu baat.. _And he stops..And still inside the quills and moves towards home..after reaching at home..he starts searching file in full house..Though he was sure but still he was checking it…but result was same.._

Daya (_so disturb)_: Muja acha sa yaad quills mein he thi…par asa kasa gyub ho gayi…? Ab kahan dondon ussa?kye karon mein? nahin (_strongly n angrily) _muja kasa bhi wo file dondni hogi…jis kssi naa bhi wo file gari sa nikali hai…muja pata lagana hoga…mera illawa tu yah kssi ko malom bhi nahin tha..pher kasa? Per jo bhi ho..Muja prove karna hai…ka main Laparwah nahin hoon… _Remembering Abhijeet words.."_ _**Aik file sambal ka tu rak nahin saka..aur kye Help karo gaa…"**__He composed his expressions and left from there…Whole Day passes like this…Daya Still contacting with different of his informers and he himself trying to dig out something abt File… _

_Here In Bureau, Environment was little tense…Abhijeet was looking so disturb and angry whole Day..ACP after talking with HQ was totally missing…At Night Everyone left after one another and Atlast Abhijeet left for home..After reaching at home..he found house in dark…He took out his home key from his pocket and opens the door and enters inside the home..Switch On the Main Hall Lights and moves…Daya who was sitting inside his room, looking so sad came out from his room and looks towards Abhijeet…who was taking water inside the kitchen..Daya thinks for the moment and then after much courage he moves towards him…after taking water Abhijeet moves towards his room when he saw Daya coming towards him..He ignores him completely and headed towards His room.._

Daya (_looking so shocked on Abhijeet's behavior): _Abhi…? _ But Abhijeet does not stops..he again calls him little strongly…_Abhijeet? meri baat tu suno…plz… _He moves and hold him by his arm.._Kahan jaa raha ho? At least mujsa baat tu karo naa…?

_Abhijeet stops and turns towards him with tough expressions and speaks angrily.._

Abhijeet (_looks at him angrily): _Kye hai ? kye baat karni hai Ab tuma?

_Daya looks into his eyes..his harshly sounding words touches to his ears and automatically his hand grip starts loosing from his arm…And finally he left his arm Softly..and a voice came out from his heart through his lips.._

Daya (_hurt tone): _Kuch nahin…koi..(_low tone) _bhi tu baat nai karni muja Ab…hi….

_Abhijeet looks at him for the moment..he can see his brother is broken and hurt..but he left for his room with same expressions..Daya was still stand still at his place looking towards Abhijeet with empty eyes..he moves to his room and tears appears into his eyes but he removes it instantly and moves out from his house for Hospital …where his friend was admitted due to small accident…after taking permission from All he moves to meet his friend…After entering into his room and some casual talk..he just sat beside him on seat…Looking so quite and hurt…_

Raj (_holding his hand): _Kye baat hai Daya…tu pershan lag raha hai? Abhi sa jagra ho gaya..?hmm?

Daya (_still looking downward towards Floor): _ Aik file nai mil rahi…aur wo mujsa itna gusa ho gaya ka sab ka samna..samna muja…Yaar pehla ki baat aur hai par ab wahen aur bhi..new..new officers han..ussa asa tu baat nai karni chiya thi mujsa….(_looks towards Raj) _Kye main Laparwah hoon? Kye ajj tak main CID mein Laparwah hona ka bawajood tika hua hoon…

Raj (_feeling sad and tighten his grip on Daya's hand and speak wd soft tone): _Nai Daya…yar uss na gusa mein bol diya hoga..Tum janta hona usska gusa…file Important hogi naa yar…

Daya: Tu kye hua…? Wo asa bola gaa sab ka samna? Kye wo muja janta nahin…(_his tone was so hurt) _main bhi senior inspector hoon yaar..ACP sir na asa nai danta jasa..us s…uss naa..(_looking other side) _manta hoon file important hai..uss naa bht mehnat bhi ki…mujsa galti ho gayi..per maine jan boj kar tu nai naa kiya…gusa ana jayaz hai par yaar wo akala mein dant lata naa muja..maar lata..kuch bhi kah lata..par yun sab ka samna tu naa…._stops and continue with…_malom hai yaar wahen sab tha…Sab… _And he instantly left the place with heavy hurt..still he was not crying…._

_NEXT MORNING, Daya woke up and after getting ready moves out from his room when he saw Abhijeet leaving for bureau…He tries to talk with him..But Abhijeet left after saying.._

Abhijeet: Main bureau jaa raha hoon..muja bht kaam hai… _Daya feels really sad and he murmurs as_

Daya: Seeda seeda bolo naa ka bolna bhi nai chata mujsa… (_sadly) _teak hai… _And without taking anything he left for bureau as well… he was looking so disturb and angry on Abhijeet's behavior..already he was so disturb bcz of Abhijeet and now he is not ready to talk with him..That was really not easy to digest…Unintentionally, he was driving so fast…Anger and frustration in him was showing by his feet on quills…So many voices were echoing into his ears…_

"_**zara sa ..zara saa kam teak saa nai hua tum saa.."**_

"_**Tum na pehla he kafi help kar dii hai..aur help naa he karo tu acha hoga…Aik file sambal ka tu rak nahin saka..aur kye Help karo gaa"**_

"_**Kye hai ? kye baat karni hai Ab tuma?"**_

_And he hears a scream, when he came out from his pools of thoughts…He realized and looks in front where so many fruit carts were present on Road…Almost he was very near to it..And peoples were screaming..when He took an instant turn..but due to fast speed he was not be able to manage the quills..he enters into small lane and end up with hard hit..his head hits with starring hardly and door of his side became open and he falls down on floor..Peoples instantly moves towards him and turns him towards themselves…Daya's head was bleeding and his badge falls down from his pocket…one person took it into his hand and checks it.._

Person: Yah tu CID Officer hai… CID ko inform karo…

Another Person: Pehla Ambulance ko call karo..iss ka khoon bht beh raha hai…jaldi…

_Here a Little boy comes with something in his hands…_

Boy: Uncle uncle yah dhako….muja kye mila?

Person (_looks towards boy and found file in his hand): _Arre yah tu file hai..(_to another person) _issa sambal ka rakho…CID walon ki file bht important hoti hai..(_to boy) _Beta yah kahan sa mili tuma?

Boy (_pointing towards quills): _Wo gari saa..jis seat sa yah (_pointing towards Daya) _uncle gira naa bahr…ussi seat ka ander sa adhi bahr gir rahi thi yah…tu maine uttha li….

_Daya who was still in consciousness looks towards that file..his vision starts turning to blurry…He tries to grab that file with his blurry vision..his mind starts reminding him something as…_

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Daya was moving out from bureau in hurry with file..when he placed it in Dashboard…In mid way…he was thinking abt File.._

Daya: Yah File..yahen asa tu nai rakh sakta..muja tu wait karna para ga apna Informer ka…gari lock tu hogi par pher bhi…File bht important hai..kye karon… _Then he thinks for the moment.._Idea..back side saa seat ka neecha rakh data hoon.. Great.. _He did so and latter due to much work load and then due to his friend Accident news he forgets abt it totally in tension…_

_**FLASH BACK OVER….**_

_He was trying to hold that file into his hand with his blurry vision..but he loses his senses and move into dark sleep…_

_HERE IN CID bureau, Abhijeet was involved with his work…all were looking at him and feeling him tense..he was very quite after yesterday incident and totally involved in his work…ACP calls him in his cabin.._

ACP: Abhijeet maine baat kar lii ha.. Tum File aram sa ready kar sakta ho..Jaldi nai hai abi…

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Thank You Sir…

ACP (_looks at him): _Tum Daya sa naraz ho ab tak? Baat nai ki uss say…issi liya itni tension mein dikh raha ho..

Abhijeet (_looks at him shockingly): _Nai..nai sir..asa kuch nai hai..(_trying to look angry at him) _muja tu bas File ki chinnta hai..usska milna bht zarori hai..najana ab tak ..kahen galat hathon mein hui tu? Abi tak HQ ko isska bare mein kuch nai batya app naa…warna ab tak tu…

ACP (_interrupts): _Warna ab tak Daya ko iss sab ki saza mil chuki hoti…(_stood up) _aur issi baat ka tuma dar hai..jo tuma ander he ander sata raha hai..(_Abhijeet starts looking downward) _Abhijeet file tu hum dond he langa..sab laga hua hain..Haan par Daya ka sath tuma asa bartav nai karna chiya tha..wo bhi aik senior officer hai…galti ki uss naa..par uss waqt sabhi officers present tha Bureau mein..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Sir app…app yah kah raha hain? Uss na itni bari galti ki hai..Ussa dantna hi chiya tha muja aur gala tu nai lagana chiya tha kam sa kam..Sir app usski asi harqat par itna kamosh kasa rah sakta hain…?

ACP: Kyun ka tum already kafi kah chukka tha ussa.. (_Abhijeet quite) _Laparwie ki uss naa,,par wo aik laparwah officer tu nai hai jo ussa asa sab bol doon mein… tumara gusa jayaz tha Abhijeet…par sab ka samna..ussa kasa feel hua hoga?

Abhijeet: Sir feel hoga tu aga sa asa nai kara gaa wo… wo muja bata data kam sa kam..par nai.. Sorry sir par aik Senior CID officer ko yah sab shobha nai data…aur wo mera bhai bhi hai aur muja ussa usski galti par dantna ka haq hai…

ACP: Per CID bureau tumara gher nahin hai Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him) _tum uss pa yah haq sab ka samna yun na jatata tu ussa bura nai lagta…wo tumara bhai hai per yahen wo bhi tumara jasa aik senior CID officer he hai…(_concern tone) _tum dono ka same ranks haina Abhijeet…ager wo yahi sab asa he tuma sab ka samana khata tu? Tum sa yahi galti hui hoti tu? Kye tuma bura nai lagta? Galti tu kssi sa bhi ho sakti hai..

Abhijeet (_looks at him for the moment and then speak): _Par mujsa asi galti kabhi nai hoti sir..main asi laparwie nai kar sakta… _And he came out from the cabin and moves towards his desk..without sitting on his seat he take one file into his hand and starts checking it..but his mind was obviously on what ACP just said to him…._

"_**tum dono ka same ranks haina Abhijeet…ager wo yahi sab asa he tuma sab ka samana khata tu?"**_

_Abhijeet was thinking abt it..when Bureau phone starts ringing and Rajat moves to attend the call…_

Rajat (_so shocked): _Kye? Kon..kon sa hospital mein..? (_All shocked and moves towards him in tension) _haan haan hum abi he ata hain..yah.._ And he cuts the call and turns towards all who were waiting for his reply.._(_in tension) _Daya sir ka Accident ho gaya hai..(_All shocked) _wo City hospital mein hain…unka sar sa kafi khoon beh raha hai..gari ki takar _And he stops due to tension.._ _File falls down from Abhijeet's hand…who just runs towards hospital.._

_TEAM REACHES at Hospital where few persons were waiting for them…Abhijeet looks for Doctor in tensions when nurse attends them as…_

Nurse: Doctors operate kar raha hain..Sar par choot hai..I hope gehari naa ho.. Don't worry wo teak ho jayen gaa..Accident major nai tha..Starring par sar zor sa takrana ki waja saa choot ayi hai…App log thora wait kariya..Doctors app ko inform Karen gaa …

ACP: Daya ko yahen kon log laa kar aya hain…

Nuse: Sir yah 4 log laya hain una yahen… _And Team looks towards them…one of the person tell them abt the accident and then another person give them file with…_

Another Person: Sir yah file becha ko Seat ka neecha sa mili..bahr gir rahi thi tu uss na uttha li… _Abhijeet checks the file and became shocked.. _Sir app log gari check karwa lijiya..hum na aur kssi ko hath nai lagana diya kssi bhi cheez ko.. _And then forwarding Daya's badge.._Aur sir yah Badge Unki pocket sa gira neecha jab wo neecha gira gari saa.._ACP Holds the badge and then Orders Freddy and Purvi to move with them and Checks the quills…_

Abhijeet (_shocked and almost scream): _Sir yah tu woi file hai…(_All shocked) _ yani yah..(_tears falls down from his eyes) _matlab Daya naa issa apni seat ka neecha chupa kar rakha tha?

Nikhil: Yani Daya sir..Bhool gaya isska bare mein aur huma laga File chori ho gayi hai…

ACP (_shocked): _Oh No…ussa kud bhi tu yaad nahin raha naa bilkul..wo bhi tu yahi smaj raha tha..

Abhijeet (_broken): _Aur maine ussa kitni kuch kah diya sir…(_ACP looks at him and places his hand on his shoulder) _ussa kitna bura laga hoga sir..? (_tears were rolling down from his cheeks) _wo tu kuch bola bhi nai mujsa…Pher bhi baat karna chiye…aur maine gusa mein usski aik baat nai suni..uss say baat tak nai ki sir… Yah sab..(_starts crying) _meri waja sa hua hai sir…wo bht tension mein aye gaya hoga...

ACP (_presses his hand on his shoulder): _Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_looks at him with teary eyes): _sab meri waja sa sir? Usska koi kasoor nai.. Usska dost ka accident ho gaya..wo itni tension mein tha ka usska demag sa nikal gayi yah baat..pher maine ussa aur bhi…wo itni tension mein bhool he gaya..itna tense ho gaya…

ACP: Abhijeet asa ho jata hai hum sabi ka sath.. aksar huma itna yaqeen hota hai ka hum kud he manana ko tyar nai hota ka yah cheez hum na yahen nahin rakhi..mind sa he nikal jata hai bilkul ka bad mein kahen aur rak di thi…

Abhijeet: Haan sir..par maine yah nai socha.. Balka ussa itna sab kah diya aur sab ka samna ussa itna dant diya..(_looks at him with so much hurt expressions) _main dar gaya tha sir..ka ab ager wo file naa mili tu…Kahen Daya ko..Daya ko HQ wala suspend naa kar dan…_And he stops and starts crying again.._per sir muja uss saa baat tu karni chiya thi naa..wo meri waja sa itni tension mein aye kar taz gari chala raha tha..app na suna naa sir usska accident kasa hua? (_words chocking) _Ager ussa kuch ho …ho jata tu…?

ACP (_consoling him by patting on his shoulder)_: Abhijeet…ussa kuch nai hoga..Suna nai Nurse na kye kaha…tum daro mat..kuch nai hoga Humara Daya ko…wo bht bahadur hai…

_And At the same time Doctor came out from Room and team runs towards him.._

Doctor: Relax..he is fine…(_All feels really relaxed with this)_ sar paa thori chot ayi hai..khoon baha hai..par jald he teak ho jayen gaa…abi soa raha hain..hosh mein ana par app mil sakta hain unsa…Thank you..

_And doctor left..Abhijeet feels relaxed but he moves towards bench and starts crying after hiding his face into his both hands..his voice was not so loud but it was clear by his act..ACP moves towards him..Freddy and purvi left from there…Now ACP, Abhijeet, Nikhil and Rajat were present there…_

ACP : Abhijeet..ab kyun ro raha ho..Abb tu teak haina wo…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _sir maine uss say baat tak nai.. _ACP understands that Abhijeet is feeling guilty very much so he give him space to relax his emotions..and just patted on his back with care and love…_

**AFTER 3 HOURS**…_Daya came back into his senses and after his check up doctor Allows everyone to meet with him.._

ACP: Abhijeet tum jayo baat kar lo uss say…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Sir main..main…?

ACP (_smiles): _haan tum..ab dar kyun raha ho? (_Rajat and nik smiles at this) _wo pagal (_placing his hand on Abhijeet's cheek and speak wd concern)_ ab bhi tumara he intazar kar raha hoga…_Abhijeet smiles and nodded with teary eyes and was abt to move after clearing his teary eyes when.._Abhijeet (_Abhijeet looks towards All) _Hum jaa raha hain,..Ab sambalo apna ladla ko aur Haan uss say kah dana ka ager agli bar itni rash driving ki uss naa tu Licence cancle karwa doonga… _All slowly laughs on this and left while Abhijeet enters into Daya's room…where his Younger brother was lying on bed with open eyes...Looking towards window..Opposite to door side..Abhijeet looks at him and feels relaxed after seeing him fine...He slowly walks towards him…Daya feels someone presence when he hears a low but full of love voice as.._

Abhijeet : D.A.Y.A aaaaa?

_Daya instantly closes his eyes tightly and tears escaped from his eyes..Abhijeet was standing on other side of Bed..And Daya's head was still on opposite side of Abhijeet…Abhijeet waited for Daya's response but Daya did not even opens his eyes…_

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Naraz ho….?

_Still no response from Daya…He slowly starts moving towards other side and stops in front of Daya's face..his heart really pinches and tore into so many pieces after seeing tears into his brother face…He feels really pitty…_

Abhijeet: I M S.O.R.R.Y…..?

_Daya moves his face on other side and start crying…Abhijeet looks at him and feels so sad..his eyes too starts shading tears after seeing him like this…he moves towards him and holds his hand.._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Daya I m sorry meri jaan..Plz..roo mat…Yaar tera sar par choot lagi hai..Dayaaaa…Plzzzzzzzzzzz..

_Daya was still crying hardly and was not ready to look at him back..he was so hurt…He jerks his hand away..Abhijeet feels really sad and Angry on himself..his brother was so so hurt…_

Daya (_teary n angry tone): _ Jayo yahan saa..Jayoo...

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Dayaaaa….?

Daya: Ab bhi mujsa baat mat karo Abhi… (_loud) _Jayo…

Abhijeet (_placing his hand on Daya's shoulder): _yaar plz asa tu mat kah..main tuja chor kar kasa jaa sakta hoon…?

Daya (_teary tone): _kyun…kyun nai jaa sakta…Raat ko bhi tu gaya tha..aur subha..tab ja sakta tha tu ab kyun nai jaa sakta…

Abhijeet (_ashamed): _ Tab tu main..main … I m Sorry yaar..mahf kar daa na Daya..yar main gusa mein bht zyada bool gaya…main janta hoon bht galat kiya maine..muja asa nai karna chiya tha..sab ka samana..yaar tu sab ka samna kuch bhi kah lana muja..main kuch bhi nai kahoon gaa..main..(_in low tone) _main bht sharminda hoon Daya…

Daya (_still sobbing n sat down): _Tum naa baat tak nai karna chiye…maine tuma kitna roka..Raj ka accident ka bad mera zehan sa he nikal gaya file ka bare mein.. muja bilkul bhi yaad nai aya ka maine seat ka neecha rakhi thi..main itna laparwa insan nai hoon jitna tum muja smjhta ho…

Abhijeet: Nai Daya..yaar main tuma laparwa nai smjhta…

Daya (_looks at him first time and asked angrily): _Tu sab ka samna phr cheek cheek kar kyun bol raha tha? Kye sabit karna chata tha tum? Ka main tumara jasa well disciplined insan nai hoon…(_tears again falls down) _haan nai hoon main tumara jasa.. per malom hai tuma Abhi…main tum sa..tum sa bht betar hoon jasa bhi hoon… _And he starts crying again.. Abhijeet could not stop himself anymore…he moves forward and Hugs his brother who was trying to jerk his both hands away..But Abhijeet hugs him tightly with…_

Abhijeet (_in tight hug): _haan Meri jaan…tu bht betar hai mera saa..tu bht acha hai..main bht bura hoon..bht… _Daya was crying loudly.. After few seconds he hugs his brother too and starts shading tears into his arms.._Maine expect nahin kiya tha ka tera sa asa kuch..main bht dar gaya tha Daya..(_moving his fingers into Daya's hairs in that hug) _ ACP sir kye kahen gaa..aur ager file gyub ho gayi hai tu kye hoga? Tera sath HQ kahen…yaar bas iss sab feelings par kaboo nai rakh paya mein..Tujh par bht gusa aye gaya ka asi mistake kasa kar sakta hai tu…par muja asa nai karna chiya tha…pher tujh saa baat bhi nahin ki..naraz raha..bht galat kiya…usska liya tu jo chaya saza daa laa muja…par plz..asa roo mat Daya..plz..tu muja maar laa…kuch bhi kah laa..par asa mat kar yaar…

_Daya was still crying in that Hug…after almost five mins he sepreated from that soothing hug and looks towards Abhijeet..who clears his tears from his face and kissed on his forehead.._

Daya (_looks at him): _Tuma malom haina..muja kssi ki baat ka bura nai lagta..par tumari kahi choti sii baat ka bhi muja kitna dukh hota hai..pher kyun karta ho tum mera sath asa…? (_tears falls down) _ sab ka samna asa kar ka aik dam saa ajnabi ban gaya tum..mur ka baat tak nahin ki..yah tak nai kaha ka ayo Daya mil kar File dondta hain…tum na tu baat tak nai ki…aur ab khata ho ka meri parwa thi tuma..nai boss tum naa bht galat kiya..Tumara bina main kud ko kitna akala aur tanha mehsoos karta hoon..janta hona tum? Pher kyun muja akala chor data ho tum…main kahan jayon? Kis sa kahon… Ab file mil gayi tu mahfi mang raha ho… jayo (_moving his face on other side) _muja tumari zarorat nai ab..nai chiya ho tum muja…

_Abhijeet looks towards his cute borther who was really hurt and angry on him…he smiles after seeing that atleast he is showing his anger at him…he knows he did a big mistake unintentionally and for any punishment from Daya he was ready now…_

Abhijeet (_ruffling his hairs with smile): _Tu main chala jayon yahen saa?

Daya (_nodded his head in yes): _haan…_Still his head on other side…_

Abhijeet (_smiles): _teak hai tu pher main chalta hoon… _He take a step and looks at Daya.._ Daya main jaa raha hoon..okay? _But got no reply from Daya and then speaks sadly…_teak hai…main chalta hoon.. _And he moves to move out from the room..At each step he was expecting his brother call..but his hope was loosing at each step..when he opens the door and was abt to move out he stops as.._

Daya (_low tone): _Jab malom he hai ka main nai rah sakta tum saa naraz..pher kyun jaa raha ho..

Abhijeet (_smiles n moves back towards him): _Tum he naa tu kaha tha ka chala jayon…pher kye karon?

Daya (_looks at him): _Wasa jo main khata hoon..woi karta ho tum humesha…? _Abhijeet nodded as NO… _Tu pher?

_Abhijeet smiles sadly and move and sat on Daya's bed…Both stays silent for sometime..then Nurse enters with medicines and gave injection to Daya…and starts telling him abt his medicines..Abhijeet was looking towards his angry brother..who was not meeting his gaze with him..he looks towards nurse and says.._

Abhijeet: App medicines dijiya main ata hoon thori dar mein…_Wd this he was abt to move when Daya looks at him and asked in hurry.._

Daya: Tum kahan jaa raha ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at him n smiles): _Abi aye raha hoon ..kuch kam hai.. _And wd this he left, leaving confused Daya…who was still staring towards door…_

Daya (_to himself): _ Mujhsa zyada zarori kaam hai isska liya..? _he looks towards door again and makes an annoyed face..After giving medicines Nurse stays there…Daya looks at her.. _App chali jayia..wo tu najana kab aya ga..kaam sa jo gaya hai.. _And at the same moment Abhijeet came back..Nurse looks at him… _

Abhijeet (_to nurse): _Thank You… _Nurse nodded in smile and left…Daya looks at him confusingly..he was confused that why Abhijeet came back just in few mins…but says nothing to him..Abhijeet also looks at him and sat on chair beside his bed…_

Abhijeet: Daya tum thori dar soa jayo…tumara sar mein dard ho raha hoga naa…

Daya (_looks at him): _Nai dard tu nai ha abi..Nurse naa injection diya naa…

Abhijeet: Pher bhi tuma thora aram karna chiya naa…thori dar soa jayo..

_Daya nodded and closes his eyes…. He was not sleeping but trying to take some rest by closing his eyes…he really want to talk with his Abhijeet..Can't stay angry anymore..but still his heart was really hurt and sorrow was present there...he opens his eyes and looks towards Abhijeet who was reading magazine…Abhijeet looks at him after noticing his fixed gaze at him and stood up n came towards him…_

Abhijeet (_smiles after placing his hand on his shoulder): _Kye hua Daya? Nend nai aye rahi kye…(_Daya nodded as No, just looking at him) _

Voice: Aye gii bhi kasa…ab hum jo aye gaya hain… _Duo looks towards room door..where Kavin was standing and saying this excitedly…One after the other whole team came inside the room..Daya became shocked after seeing all present there..he was confused too abt their presence like this..He looks towards Abhijeet..who was smiling at them.._

Kavin: Daya sir..kasa hain app?

Daya (_looks at him n smile): _Billkul fit Kavin..Thank You…

Freddy: Sir app na tu dara hi diya tha huma…asa bhi koi itni taz gari chalata hai kye… _Daya feels embarres…_

Purvi: haan sir..ayenda asa kabi mat kariya gaa..App ko malom hai Freddy sir ka tu ro roo kar bura haal ho gaya…

Nikhil: Sambala nai sambal raha tha sir tu…hum sab bhi kitna pershan ho gaya tha sir…

Salunkha (_comes forward towards Daya): _Acha Acha..ab kitna pershan karo gaa mera becha ko..pehla he choot ayi hai ussa… (_to Daya) _Daya beccha ab teak ho?

Daya (_looks at him and smiles): _jee sir..thori chot ayi haa..teak ho jaya gi… _ACP smiles on this..Daya looks at him and added… _I m sorry sir.. gari bht taz drive kar raha tha..achank turn lana ki waja sa yah sab ho gaya…

Abhijeet: Sorry tu muja bolna chiya tum saa… _Daya looks at him shockingly… _I m sorry…. Iss mein tumara koi kasoor nahin..balka mera

Daya (_intruppts shockingly): _Abhi…?

Abhijeet: Nai Daya..sab ka samana danta tha tu mahfi bhi sab ka samna he mangni chiya muja.. I m really sorry Daya..i m so sorry..Main bht gusa mein aye gaya tha..muja asa nai karna chiya tha yar..plz ho saka tu muja mahf kar dana… _All really exchange a look..Daya was feeling bad…his brother was saying sorry to him infront of all..this is not acceptable by him…his head was down..ACP looks towards All and tries to change the Soggy environment as…_

ACP: Acha acha chalu bht ho gaya…sab ka sab yahen hai..kam kon Dhaka gaa…?Aur Daya ko bhi aram karna chiya abi…(_turns towards Abhijeet) _ Abhijeet sham tak Daya ko discharge mil jaya gaa na..Tum bhi usska sath he raho..Kal milta hain bureau mein…See u both..Bye… _And all says Bye to Duo and left..Abhijeet moves with them to say Gud Bye and then came back towards Daya..daya was sitting with down head..Abhijeet moves towards him and Turns his face upward and became shocked to see tears in Daya's eyes.._

Abhijeet: Daya…tu roo raha hai?

Daya (_sad tone): _Tum naa yah jan boj kar kiya naa..? uss samay tum inn sab ko call karna ka liya he gaya tha naa.. ta ka tum inn sab ka samna mujsa mahfi mang sako? (_Abhijeet moves his head downward) _kyun? kyun kiya yah..tuma kye laga muja acha laga gaa asa Sab ka samna bara bhai sa mahfi mangwa kar..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Nai Daya…par muja tu

Daya (_cuts him as): _kye muja tu? Galti pa galti karta rahta ho…aur pher bhi kud ko sahi smjta ho…?

Abhijeet (_teary smile): _Acha Sorry…Abb kye kaan pakr loon? (_he grabs his both ears)_

Daya_(Daya looks at him and could not stop himself to smile):_ Nai peer (_foot) _mera payon mein dard hai..

Abhijeet (_shocked): _kye? yani main peer dabayon.._Daya nodded and Abhijeet moves to hold his feets when Daya holds his hand and turns him towards himself and hugs him sweetly…Abhijeet Really feels happy at this moment…_

Daya (_in hug): _Tum duniya ka sab sa acha bhai ho…jasa bhi, jo bhi ho..par mera liya bht acha ho…

Abhijeet (_smiles at this and starts caressing his hairs): _Tu duniya ka sab sa acha bhai hai yar.. job hi, jasa bhi nai hai…balka sab sa acha bhai hai…

Daya (_smiles n tighten his grip in that Hug): _Wo tu hai…_And both laughs lightly on this wd teary Eyes…_

Abhijeet (_in heart): _Sorry meri jaan…

Daya (_replies in heart too): _Nope…..

Abhijeet (_smiles n reply in heart as): _ok….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Gudia, Now Happy? Yar abi long stories likna chor diya naa..OS ka liya koi Plot mind main ata he nahin..lol ..kye karon Adat nai haina… Abi happy naa u?**

**Duodosti, look app na jasa bola tha wasa he likha hai dii…pasand aya? How are u dii…?**

**Farah, how are u dear…hope u found it gud as well…**

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed for EHSAAS…If any idea in ur mind then share with me ..if I can I will write on it ..BUT ideas for OS and related to DUO only...**_

_**Hope u all like it…All READERS don't forget to review…I m waiting…Urs Poonum**_


End file.
